


A Slow Day For Flying

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: With nothing to do today, a question pops into Bucky's head. It turns out better than expected.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Sam Wilson
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	A Slow Day For Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a short prompt on this somewhere online. Seemed like fun. Enjoy!

It’s a lazy day at the Tower. Not something that happens every day. Usually, you’ve got Steve pushing for a bit more team training or workouts. Bucky would be experimenting with various baking recipes he saw on the shows the kid got him into. Vision would also try out those same recipes, even dipping his synthetic hands into cooking, with Wanda’s watchful eye making sure he didn’t mix up any of the ingredients again. Sam and Clint, sometimes Nat when it’s for money, would be stuck in front of the flatscreen with a game controller in their hands. Tony and Bruce would usually be stuck in the lab, working until someone with slightly more sense and the ability to grab their attention snaps them out of their inventing trance. Rhodey is pretty much the only one who relaxes regularly. Just sitting there, trying to calm down after dealing with stubborn and idiotic politicians during the week. Peter’s usually either flitting around the lab with the other nerds or joining in whatever conversation or activity he can up at the penthouse, trying to take in everything at once as he watches and participates in the fun.

Today, however, everyone is taking a page from Rhodey’s book. They’re all sprawled out in the common room, either sitting on the furniture or the floor. Heads in laps or heads on pillows or just flopped against the top of the backrest. The TV is showing some random news report, but the volume is down so far that it might as well be muted as far as the unenhanced are concerned, and the enhanced barely even noticed the background noise. Vision and Wanda are on a date. Even Peter’s usual energetic self is absent as he had other things to do today. Yeah, it’s a lazy day at the Tower.

That is until, something comes to one of their minds.

“Hey, Stark,” Bucky lifts his head up. “Where’s my flying car?”

Tony Stark, still only half awake, lets out a groggy noise. “Huh?”

“My flying car,” Barnes keeps going. “Your dad said we’d have flying cars by now. Steve and I saw a demonstration at one of his Expos before we were sent off to war. So, where is it?”

Steve Roger, tagging along with his closest friend, starts grinning as picks up the conversation. “Yeah Tony, it’s been so long since we saw that, they should be done by now. So, where are the flying cars?”

Tony, for his part, just collapses back in his chair. He lets out a large sigh and rubs his face a bit, trying to wake up.

“SHIELD said no, and to be honest, I kind of agree with them.”

That throws the two super soldiers for a loop. It also causes most of the rest of the room to pay more attention to the conversation.

“What?” Sam chuckles a bit. “You’re saying you’ve actually built a flying car before?”

“I made the Iron-man suit,” the genius scoffs. “Why would a flying car be so hard?”

“Why haven’t we heard about this?” Bruce frowns thoughtfully, sitting up from where he was lying down. "And you said SHIELD said no?”

“Yeah,” he waves off the comment. “After the whole fiasco with the Hammer Drones, I started looking into some of my dad’s old Expo videos and presentations. Saw the car, wanted to make it. Didn’t get very far before SHIELD comes back to my place, actually knocks this time, and wants me to put the kibosh on the whole thing.”

“And you listened?” Clint eyebrows raise in disbelief.

“Their argument was very convincing.”

“Which was?” Nat asks.

“That the world can’t even handle regular cars without doing something stupid with them, let alone giving them the option of flight.”

There’s a short pause as the room processes that information.

“Well,” Clint shrugs. “You can’t argue with that logic.”

“There’s a reason why you need a pilot’s license to fly,” Sam agrees.

“I was just curious because of SHIELD’s flying car,” Nat puts out there.

Another pause, as everyone turns to the superspy.

“Excuse me,” Tony crinkles his eyebrows in slight frustration. “SHIELD has a flying car?”

“Used to,” she nods. “Howard Stark got his designs for the thing pretty much done before they were seized by SHIELD for what is probably the same reason that they did it to you. The scientists finished it up. Don’t know what happened to it after SHIELD fell. Her name was Lola.”

Tony Stark purses his lips in thought before slapping his hands on his knees and getting out of his chair.

“That’s it,” he declares. “I’m going to my lab.”

“Why?” Clint frowns.

“Why do you think? There’s no way I’m letting SHIELD tell me what to do after they’d already built their own, and they’re not even here to stop me anymore. I’m going to build one. Hell, I’m going to build more than one, and they’ll be better than those SHIELD scientists could ever hope to accomplish.”

“Does that mean that we’re all getting our own flying car?” Steve asks, a little hopeful.

“No,” Stark cuts him down. “I’ll only even think about building it for you if you have a pilot’s license. I still agree that these shouldn’t be out there for anyone who doesn’t know how to fly well.”

“I can learn,” Steve responds, a bit affronted.

“Say that when one of the motorcycles you drive actually makes it through more than one mission, and when your most notable piloting experience isn’t crashing a giant plane into the Arctic circle.”

Clint raises his hand. “Does that mean Sam and I get one?”

“Yes, and Rhodey, too.”

The two gamers high five each other. Then, they turn to give Rhodes a fist bump.

“Bruce,” the billionaire turns to his Science Bro. “I know you can drive the quinjet. Want one?”

“I’m good,” the man waves his hand in dismissal, he looks back at Natasha. “What about you. You’re the one that taught me how to fly.”

She thinks for a few moments. “Can you make it in red? With a bit of black mixed in?”

“I’ll let all of you design the frame it goes on. Anything from a sportscar to a smart car to a minivan. Although I might change my mind if it’s the last two unless you impress me with the decoration.”

With that he walks out of the common area, heading for his lab.

A few more moments go by before Bucky stands up.

“I haven’t actually flown a plane myself, but I have a few memories of it as the Winter Soldier.” He looks over at Sam and Clint. “You two, birdbrains. I need a refresher course, mind coming up to the landing pad and walking me through it?”

He leaves, with the other two. Steve just sits there, watching as pretty much everyone else in the room smiles at their new flying cars. He decides to go down to the garage and work on his bike.

***

“Hey, Mr. Stark!”

Tony looks up from where he’s working. He smiles at the sight of his intern bouncing into the lab.

“Hey, kid. How was your day?”

“Great! We went and saw a movie, then got some ice cream. Then we mostly just wandered around Central Park until I had to suit up to stop a mugging.”

“That’s great.”

“So,” Peter sucks in awkwardly through his teeth. “I just happened to hear what you’re working on and-.”

“I’m not making you a flying car, Pete.”

“Come on,” the teen whines. “You’re giving it to pretty much all of the other Avengers.”

“You’re not an Avenger. You turned that down. Besides, you don’t even have your license.”

“I have my learner’s permit.” He fishes around in his pocket before pulling out his wallet, and showing the billionaire. “See. I can drive.”

“But you can’t fly.”

“Clint and Sam are giving lessons to Mr. Barnes. I can learn from them.”

That throws Tony for a loop. “They’re giving- you know what, that doesn’t matter. You are still too young to drive a flying car.”

“There’s no law that says I can’t.”

“But I’m the one making them, so I make the rules. Come back when you’re twenty. I’m sure your aunt will agree with me on this.”

Peter throws his head back in a defeated sigh. “Fine, but I’ll remember this. Twenty. I’m still going to ask Clint for flying lessons, though.”

“Like I said, aunt’s permission. You need it to swing between skyscrapers; you probably need it to go above them.”

Still grumbling, the moody webslinger walks out of the lab while pulling his phone out of his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Check out the rest of my fics if you want. Comment on any of them, no matter how old. It's fun seeing your thoughts.
> 
> Comment and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
